WHICH MAN DO YOU TAKE
by LADYGALE
Summary: This is after the first  movie and Brian ended up with Brian not Mia. five years after Brian gave Dominic his car keys he's getting married, but sexual dreams of someone else and a surprise enconter may change every thing
1. Chapter 1

_Dominic and Brian were sitting in Dominic's car out at a mountain cliff. It had been a long and exciting day. That day had been of Race wars and all of Dominic's crew had won._

_Brian had been on a high do to an adrenalin rush he got from winning his race. He was finally starting to wine down. The best part of the race was when he won, Dominic had run up to him and pulled him into a passionate embrace. _

_He soon felt Dominic's hand on his thigh and his breath against his ear. "What are you thinking about baby?" He whispered in his ear._

_Brian looked over to his boyfriend with a smile. "About you kissing me at Race Wars,"_

"_You did outstanding. I'm so proud of you," Dominic leaned end and kissed him slowly. "I love you so much._

'_I love you to. You're the only man I ever want in my life.'_

"_The same with me baby. I can't see my life with out you."_

_Brian felt Dominic's hand travel up his thigh. Brian broke from his kiss. "What are you doing?"_

"_It's a shame Race Wars doesn't give out trophies. I'm giving you, your prize for winning," Dominic said seductively as his hand unbutton Brian's pants and started on the zipper. Dominic took Brian's cock out of his pants and bent his head down towards it._

"Honey, honey wake up, your having a nightmare," Reggie shook Brian from his sleep thinking he was having a nightmare, not knowing that in truth he was having a erotic dream which he was not costarring in.

Brian woke up a little relieved and upset to be woken up. Brian wondered why he had been having a dream of Dominic.

"You ok honey?" Reggie asked concerned.

"Yes," Brian answered

"What were you dreaming about? The way you were thrashing and moaning it looked like it was a really bad nightmare."

"It wasn't that bad. I'm over it. I just want to forget about it," Brian lied to Reggie. The dream had not been bad at all and he sure wasn't over it. He had been having dreams of Dominic the last few weeks. He was hoping as soon as he married Reggie they'd be gone.

Reggie leaned in and gave Brian a kiss. "Love you,"

"Love you too,"

Reggie looked down at Brian's body and noticed that he was hard under the covers. He removed them off Brian's body and started stroking Brian's manhood.

'Reg we got to get ready for work," Brian did love being sucked off, but after having a dream about another man, he thought it was inaprobite for his boyfriend to suck him off, even if he didn't know about the dream.

"In a minute," Reggie kissed Brian on the neck. "We got time to take care of your morning hard on. "

Reggie stroked Brian harder as he trailed his lips down Brian's neck to his shoulder, chest, stomach and then right on Brian's cock. He slowly sucked on it.

Brian was having problems trying to get into it with what had happen a moment ago. He knew if he didn't do something soon Reggie would notice and wonder what was going on. Brian just thought of him and Reggie and the life they were going to start soon as husbands and was able to get into what Reggie was doing to him. He grabbed on to the sheets and moaned, forgetting all about the man who was invading his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Dominic Toretto slowly risen from the bed he had been sharing with the man he had met the night before at the bar. He looked down at the man, trying to remember what his name was. It seemed for a long time with the men that Dominic had been with he could never remember there names, and there was one he would love to forget.

Dominic got dressed and left the man's apartment. He hurried out to his car and drove off.

After awhile Dominic headed towards a long dirt road he knew of and drove fast. To him driving fast gave him an edge, made him forget things. But lately it wasn't doing that. There were certain things he couldn't forget.

The one thing that he wished he could get off his mind was of the man that had betrayed him, the person who he thought been the one, his soul mate, someone he thought he'd spend the rest of his life with, but instead he was the man who pretended to be someone who he wasn't. This person had almost taken him down and his name was Brian Spilner, correction Brian O'Connor.

Dominic always got on himself. The last name should have given him away. When he first seen Brian's I.D he thought Brian Spilner sounded like a serial killer name and He knew that Brian O' Connor was a cop name. He knew between the two different names, one was someone he thought he knew and the other was someone he never wanted to know.

It had been five years since he'd last seen Brian. Who had given him his car keys and let him get away. Dominic was so furious that Brian had ruined everything for him and that he was going to have to go on the run for the rest of his life. A few days later while hiding out in Mexico, he'd had called Mia to let her know he was ok and wondering how she and everyone else was doing. He was shocked when she informed him that he could come back home, that the cops had evidence that it was Johnny Tran's gang that had been involved in the semi jackings and not him.

For years Dominic wondered why Brian had covered for him. Why he didn't tell the cops the truth. He knew Brian had never loved him, that he was just a pawn in his game to take him down. There had been no love at Brian's part of the relationship. Dominic for the first time ever had given himself fully to someone and it went up in smoke. He had learned his lesson after Brian. Now he just had one night stands. Didn't get in to relationships, he didn't think he could get into another heartache. The last one almost destroyed him.

The ride was not helping Dominic much he was still thinking of Brian. He tried to think of something else and thought if he concentrated on Race Wars that was in six weeks in Malibu he would forget all about Brian. He knew that he would never see Brian again as long as he lived and that was fine by him.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night at Brian and Reggie's they were having there engagement party. Everyone was having a good time, even Brian who hadn't thought about Dominic at all since that morning. He mostly had concentrated on his work at the police station and getting things ready for the engagement party.

"Six weeks! Are you guys insane? You just got engaged two weeks ago.' Said Beverly

"Yes I know it's very soon, but Brian and I agreed that we can't wait to get married." Reggie told Beverly.

Brian just took a sip of his drink. It really had been Reggie's idea to get married soon after the engagement. He practically wanted to elope the next day. Brian had convinced Reggie to wait almost two months to get married.

'How in the world are you guys going to get everything planned in six weeks? It's going to be impossible,' Beverly told the boys.

"It's easy my dear. We are getting married at a Hotel in Malibu that has a wedding service. We just tell them what we want and they do the rest. We practically got to do nothing but show up."

"Are you guys talking about the Sundance Hotel," said Kyle who had over heard there conversation."

"Yes," Reggie said.

"Oh my god this is so cool," Kyle said excited.

"You seemed more excited about our wedding then we are Kyle,' Brian said to him.

"No offence guys its cool you're having your wedding there, but that's also where people are going to be staying for Race Wars," Kyle told the group.

And just then Dominic was back in Brian's mind again.

"Race Wars?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah it's street racing but legal. It's really cool. I've been to a few of them," Kyle said excited.

"Drag racing is so vulgar," Reggie said not impressed about all the hype Race Wars was.

"You're kidding right?" Kyle asked.

"Nope what's the point of it? You drive to one point to the other super fast and for what an adrenaline rush for a few moments? You don't even win a prize or money unless it's the Indi 500, and I don't even care about that race either." Reggie said.

Brian kept his mouth quite. He wanted to help defend Kyle on what he was saying. Brian use to love street racing it gave him a rush, it's also where he fell in love with the man who he was suppose to take down. Brian didn't say anything not wanting Reggie to know about his past before him

'What ever man, you have your opinion on it and I have mine. To me it's the coolest thing on earth," With that Kyle walked off.

"I'm sorry guys I just don't get this racing stuff; I don't know anyone else who does,"

Brian was lucky that no one in the room knew about his past, or he'd have to let Reggie know of one of the passions in his life that he missed dreadfully. Brian also hoped that since the Sundance was a big hotel that there was no way that he would run into Dominic.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Dominic was creeping into his house trying not to wake up Mia, and to make it look like he hadn't come home to late, but that all failed when the living room light turned on. Dominic saw Mia seating on the couch.

'Why are you acting like a teenager who is coming in after curfew?"

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Dominic said changing the subject.

'Waiting for you, we need to talk,"

"Is this were your going to tell me that I shouldn't be sleeping around, that it's dangerous, for your information "mom", I use protection, and get tested"

"No that was not it, glad you're practicing safe sex big brother."

Dominic laughed. He took off his jacket and sat down on the chair across from Mia. "So what's up, did I leave the toilet seat up and you feel in,'

"Yeah that's what I want to talk to you about at five in the morning. No it's about you sneaking in at all ours in the morning, if you're doing it for my account; I don't mind that you're out all night as long as you're safe."

"I am,"

"Good, I'm glad to here that."

"Nice chatting with you. See you in a few hours when the sun is up,' Dominic was about to get up.

"There's one more thing," Mia said. Dominic could here the hint of concern in her voice.

"What's up," Dominic asked Mia.

"I really don't mind you sleeping around, but Dom; I think you should try and settle down, it's been so long, you haven't been in a serious relationship in a long time. The last time you were serious with someone was….'

'That narc of a cop," Dominic said with a hint of venom in his voice.

Mia knew she was entering dangerous territory when it came to Dominic's past with Brian.

She remembered when she started having feelings for Brian when he kept coming to Dominic's shop everyday ordering a tuna sandwich. She thought maybe some day they'd hook up. But her fantasy ended the night after the street race. After all of the commotion with the cops she had gotten separated from her brother. Later when she got home and was studying while everyone else was partying down stairs, she heard Dominic and Brian outside coming home in a cab. Brian was going to walk home when Dominic inviting him in for a beer. Mia had hurried getting all dressed up for Brian, thinking this was going to be it, that she and Brian would get together, but when she was coming out of her room, she saw Dominic and Brian were outside his room kissing passionately, then Dominic grabbed brain by the shirt and ushered him in to his room. That was when Mia found out Brian batted for the other team and soon had her brother's heart.

Even though she was broken hearted that Brian was gay and dating her brother she was happy that at least one Toretto had found love. She thought it had been the real thing for Dominic. She hadn't seen him that happy in a long time. Dominic being with Brian had made him a different person.

She had thought Brian was the one, until the night that Dominic and the others had left her at Race Wars to go on a job after she kept pleading for him not to; she had a feeling something was not going to go right. That night Brian let out he was a cop, and that he had been under cover to take her brother down. She had been so mad that he had betrayed the team and also broken her brother's heart.

"Yes you haven't been in a real relationship since Brian, I think it's time for you to try again," Mia said.

"Not now, maybe not ever" Dominic got up and started to head for upstairs.

Mia walked after him. "Dominic it's been a long time since you have been in love. I just want to see you happy. You haven't really had someone for…"

"Five years!" Dominic said angrily. 'Five years since some asshole pretended that he had feelings for me that made me feel something that I had never felt, and thought never would. Who made me think I would do anything for him, I'd give my life for him, and what happened Mia. HE WAS A FUCKING COP USING ME! He was using me for his job. He didn't care about be. How can you expect me to get over that and trust some one to give my heart out again?"

Mia could see that she had upset her brother he had tears in his eyes. She walked up to him and hugged him. She hated that her brother was hurting after all this time she wished that he could get over what Brian had done to him and move on.

'I'm sorry Dom I didn't mean to upset you,"

'When am I going to stop hurting Mia, it's been a long time I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him. Why can't I move on? I do want to find love again but it's to fucking hard to go through all that again and wonder if they really love be, or if they want something from me"

Mia looked up to Dominic and put her hands on his face wiping away the tears that had started falling down. She had never seen her brother in so much pain. "I don't know Dom, but I hope soon in time that you will find love again and that he's the one."

"I don't know I thought Brian was the one, but he wasn't was he?"

Mia just gave him a look that she didn't know.

"I need to get some sleep. The team and I have a lot to do in the next few weeks to get ready for race wars," Dominic hugged his sister tightly and headed up stairs to his room.

Dominic went into his room and opened the bottom draw of his dresser. Under some pants was small box. He went and sat at the edge of his bed and opened the box. He took out a picture of him and Brian the afternoon of Race Wars, before their relationship changed. They looked like a happy couple back then, but really they hadn't been a couple had they, because of Brian's lies.

He had truly loved Brian; he was ready to start a life with him. Dominic tore up the picture and threw it across the room. He lay down and looked at the ceiling, wishing that he had never met Brian O'Connor, because he knew his life would have been mush better with out the fucking cop in his life


	5. Chapter 5

_Brian was late meeting Reggie with their meeting with the wedding coordinator. He saw the elevator doors closing. "Hold the elevator!" He shouted out._

_The elevator doors opened up again and Brian got in. "Thank you," Brian had said with out looking who had open the doors._

"_No problem O'Connor," Said a deep voice that Brian had never forgotten._

_Brian looked over at Dominic standing right next too him. "Dom,"_

"_That's what they call me,"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Heard you were getting married and thought I give my congrats?"_

"_Are you kidding me? You traveled all this way to congratulate me on getting married." Brian thought Dominic would have wanted to beat him up, and he would have let him, he deserved what was coming to him._

'_Yes and something else," Dominic said._

"_And what was that?"_

_Dominic walked up to Brian put his hands on his face. "This," Dominic slowly kissed him, it took a moment but Brian got into the kiss and kissed Dominic back all thoughts of Reggie and their meeting left his head. Here in this elevator with Dominic it was like no one or nothing mattered._

Brian woke up to the alarm going off. 'Honey it's time to wake up, were going to be late for our flight." He heard Reggie yell out from across the apartment.

Brian rolled over on his back and covered his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just dreamed. It was driving him crazy, for the last five weeks all he dreamt of was Dominic and all of the dreams were sexual.

Brian thought back to the dream he had just had, he wished that the stupid alarm hadn't gone off so that he could of see how it finished, and then he was getting on himself for thinking of it.

Brian really did love Reggie he wondered why his mind was doing that to him.

Reggie walked into the room. "You got a few minutes to take a shower and shave," Reggie told him.

'I'll just shower," Brian got up heading to the bathroom.

'What is with you and this five o'clock shadow?"

'It's a new look I'm trying,"

"Well this new look of yours is like being pricked with cactus thrones on my face and dick,"

Brian just ignored him and head towards the shower. A few weeks ago he decided on a new look so he got a buzz cut and started having a five o clock shadow. Reggie didn't like it, but Brian didn't care what he thought. He liked it. It suited him.

As Brian turned on the water for the shower Reggie shouted out to him. "I got three more people who are coming to the wedding,"

Brian walked out of the bathroom. 'Reggie I thought this was going to be a small ceremony just a few of our closes friends."

"It is,"

"We started off with ten now were close to thirty. I thought you wanted a small some what private wedding."

"I did and it will be, a few more people won't hurt it, Oh by the way were going to need and get suits soon as possible before our wedding next Sunday,"

'I already got my suit remember,"

"Brian come on we're getting married, you really want to wear a suit you've warn to deposition hearings over and over again. You might as well wear jeans and a wife beater,"

Brian did his best not to laugh, remembering someone who said he'd wear the exact same clothing to his wedding and knowing that person they'd look incredible.

"Oh and we also have to change the cake to,"

"I thought we agreed on Carrot cake,"

'We did but Dale and his boyfriend who I just invited. The boyfriend is allergic to carrot cake so we need to change it."

"I see your point,"

"Glad you understand now can you go take your shower and closed the door the room is starting to fill like a sauna,"

Brian headed to the bathroom and closed the door leaning against it. He'd be glad when this wedding was over with. He was getting tired of Reggie's changes and the guest list getting bigger and bigger. He knew if things ended up better for him and Dominic and they'd had gotten married there wedding would have been really simple and the guest list would be close to ten and no more. But he wasn't marrying Dominic he was marrying Reggie, and he needed to find a way to get Dominic out of mind or it was going to make the start of his marriage very difficult.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on that night Dominic, Letty, Leon, Jesse, Vince and a few other friends arrived at the Sundance Hotel. The girls and Jesse were in awe of the place, Dominic and the others not so much.

"This place is amazing," Mia said looking at the hotel's brochure "Oh my god there are about five different clothing boutiques here."

"Shopping city for us girl," Letty commented.

'Don't forget while you're charging up your credit card bill that we have to get ready for Race Wars," Dominic told Letty.

"I'm ready," Letty said with confidence.

"Oh yeah you're ready. You're twenty seconds off from your best time," Vince added.

"Hey, I've got my head in the game, I have no idea why I'm off," Letty said defending herself.

"Don't worry guys, I'll check her car out in the morning and see what's going on," Jesse said.

"Letty put an arm around him." Thanks man.

"Dom we're here for a week, we are going to have fun right?" Leon said knowing that the boss man was all serious about Race Wars.

"Yes we are….after Race Wars," Dominic said.

No one made a comment knowing they'd upset Dominic, but they all knew they'd find their own way to make the whole week fun.

"Shit, you've got to be kidding me," Vince said out loud.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked looking at Vince.

"That," Vince said pointing at what he was seeing.

Everyone looked at where Vince was pointing.

"No way," Letty said.

'This is too coincidental man," Leon said.

"He looks good," Jesse said. Leon slapped him on top of the head

Dominic thought Jesse was right, the man they were all staring at did look good. More than that; to Dominic he looked hot with his buzz cut and beard.

Brian was surrounded by his wedding party. It was actually more like Reggie's wedding party. Besides Kyle and Beverly he didn't really know anyone else. As he looked at the people around them he thought there were way more than thirty by the last count. Brian was feeling like he couldn't breath, he was about to sneak outside and get some air when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Well, well, well ain't it the buster," Vince called out to him sarcastically

Brian turned around and saw Dominic and his team and a few other people he didn't know. The ones he did know looked at him with hatred, except for Jesse and Dominic. To Brian, after five years Dominic still looked hot, hotter than the last time he'd seen him.

Jesse went up to Brian and gave him a hug. Yes Brian had betrayed the team, but Jesse was forever in his debt. After he was shot by Johnny Tran, Brian had gone after Johnny to avenge Jesse. Jesse would never forget what Brian did for him. He didn't care what the others thought. Brian was ok in his book.

"Hey man you're looking good," Jesse rubbed Brian's head. "Better than those goldie locks you had."

For the first time in weeks Brian laughed. "Thanks man."

An Asian man came up to Brian holding a bag of nuts. "So you're the famous person I've never heard about," the man joked.

"Brian." He held out his hand to the guy.

'I'm Han." The man shook Brian's hand.

"So what you doing here Brian? Are you doing Race Wars?" Jesse asked.

"No, he wouldn't do something that ridiculous. He's getting married to me though," Reggie said walking up, putting a hand on Brian's shoulder.

Vince kept quiet but thought it was ridiculous that Brian was getting married to a clown who didn't like Race Wars.

"Reggie these are….some people I haven't seen in years," Brian hadn't really known how to introduce them, he couldn't say friends and he really couldn't tell Reggie that Dominic was an old boyfriend. "Dominic and his friends are here for Race Wars."

"Sorry, to be honest I don't get the point about racing cars," Reggie told everyone.

Dominic walked up to Reggie and held out his hand. "Dominic Torreto, I used to know Brian," he said looking at Brian.

Reggie shook his hand. "Reginald Capton."

"I understand where you're coming from Reg. A lot of people don't get the gist of racing cars. In a way it's like making love. You start slow, caressing the curves of the road with the wheels, and then you slowly pick up the pace. Soon you feel you're one with the road, and when you get to the finish line first it's like the greatest orgasm you ever had."

"You guys all feel like that?" Reggie asked them.

They all answered at the same time and Brian found himself agreeing too.

Reggie looked at Brian. "You've drag raced honey?'

"He sure has, almost beat Dominic once," Jesse blurted out before Brian could cover his slipup.

Leon slapped him on the head again. Brian was ok to him too for saving Jesse, and he had a feeling Brian hadn't wanted his future husband to know about his past.

"You never told me this," Reggie said, a little upset.

"Well it was long before we met, and since I know your take on racing, I thought you wouldn't want to hear about it."

Beverly walked up to them. "Hey guys our rooms are finally ready."

"Cool I need some sleep," Brian said, even though he thought that when he got to the room he wouldn't be sleeping because Reggie would probably grill him about his racing past.

"We have a long day tomorrow, we have our tuxedo fittings." Reggie said.

"Fittings - knowing you O' Connor I thought you'd wear those suits you wear to court," Dominic said.

Reggie laughed. "He was going to, but I talked him out of it,"

"We need to go. Nice seeing you guys, maybe I'll see you before the wedding," Brian said to them, trying to rush Reggie off before anything else was said. Like the fact that he used to sleep with Dominic.

"Since you guys are friends of Brian's why don't you come to the wedding? Poor thing really doesn't have anyone coming." Reggie said.

"We'd love to,' Jesse said as he moved away from Leon knowing he'd get another slap on the head.

"We'll see, we might be busy, we'll let you know," Dominic said.

As Brian and his fiancé walked away, everyone was thinking the same thing.

'How in the world did the buster end up with that?" Vince asked.

"I know. I just met Brian, but I can totally see they don't belong together." Han said.

"I can already tell they're total opposites and they are not attracting," Jesse said

"He deserves better," Mia said looking at her brother.

Dominic looked at her like she was off her rocker. Brian had made his bed and chose whom he was going to marry and it was none of his business. "Come on we have an early morning, we need to check in," Dominic walked off not waiting for anyone to say anything or follow him.


	7. Chapter 7

Reggie and Brian entered their hotel room. The men had not talked on the elevator ride to their floor. Reggie wouldn't even stand by Brian.

Brian turned on the light and looked around. "Very nice," he said, liking the room.

"I don't like it, it's too small," Reggie complained.

"Well when we get married the honeymoon suite will probably be much bigger."

"It better be or hotel management will be hearing from me," Reggie said.

Brian just ignored him and checked out the bathroom.

"If you're thinking of having a shower make sure you close the door so the steam won't escape. I hate when you do that."

Brian slammed the door to the bathroom. 'What is your problem Reggie? You're more crabby than usual."

"I'm sorry, I'm just upset after finding out that you hid your past from me."

Brian sighed. "Reggie I really wasn't trying to hide anything from you. I felt ashamed," Brian sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Why is that honey?" Reggie asked as he went over to Brian and sat down

Brian was quiet for a moment. Reggie waited, figuring it was hard for Brian to talk; what he didn't know was that Brian was trying to come up with a believable lie to tell him.

"You think cops make a lot of money but they don't. I was barely making ends meet and needed extra money. So I started working for an auto parts store. That's when I met Dominic and his friends. I would bring them parts once in awhile. Dominic knew about my finance problems and told me a way that I could earn extra cash."

"Racing?"

"I was really good, never lost a race."

"But that Jess kid said…"

"Except one time, when I raced against Dominic. He's the best I've ever seen. When I made detective I stopped racing and quit the job at the auto parts store."

"I can't believe you got yourself involved in something so dangerous. You could have gotten hurt or arrested."

"Dominic knows people who made sure the cops never showed up. He's a very clever guy."

Reggie put a hand on Brian's. "That's nothing to be ashamed of sweetie. I understand you had to do what you could to survive. I'm just glad that part of your life is over.'

Brian kept quiet. In a way he missed the racing life. He felt so free when he raced.

Reggie went over to the credenza where he picked up an envelope and removed a brochure from it. "Here's something for you to look at," He tossed it on the bed next to Brian.

Brian looked at it. "Acapulco?"

"Yeah, it's where we're going on our honeymoon."

Brian stood up and threw the brochure back on the bed. "Reggie, we've had this planned for weeks. We were going to go to Rio. I thought you wanted to go there."

"I did until I found out they're having a huge racing thing happening during our honeymoon. We won't be able to enjoy ourselves with that event going on. Acapulco is much better anyway," Reggie gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm going take a shower." He headed to the bathroom.

Brian was having problems breathing. He walked out to the balcony and looked at the city lights of Malibu. The fresh air felt good, it helped him think. He couldn't believe how every second the wedding plans were changing. This was not what he wanted, but he knew Reggie did and he wanted his fiancé happy.

Brian glanced down at the parking lot and looked out at all of the cars. He could tell which ones were for Race Wars. They were the ones that stood out. He noticed one car that he hadn't seen in year, Dominic's car. He remembered that Charger. Brian smiled, glad that some things never changed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Brian was heading to the elevator. He had just come from a fitting for his suit for the wedding. He was a little ticked off that he hadn't chosen the suit; Reggie had picked out a charcoal one for him to wear for the wedding.

Brian stepped into the elevator and pushed the number for his floor. As the doors were about to close a hand reached out and stopped them, they reopened and Dom walked in to the elevator. Part of Brian was scared, the other part thought Dominic looked hot all in black with his leather jacket. Dominic pushed the button for the top floor and stood on the other side of the elevator.

Both men were quiet for a while. Brian was the first to speak. "I kind of covered up how we really met, so I would of appreciate if you guys pretended the same thing if you run into Reggie."

"Just like you pretended that you loved me," Dominic said angrily.

Brian was hurt. "You're wrong on that part Dom, I did love you."

Dominic hit the emergency button. He eased closer to Brian. "Don't you fucking say things you don't mean," he breathed heavily.

"I mean it Dommie," he said, calling Dominic by the nickname he'd used years ago.

"Shut up! And don't call me that. That's bullshit. You never loved me. You used me to take me and my friends down!"

"Yes I used you guys. It was part of the job. What was not part of the job was falling in love with for you," Brian said the last part softly.

"No, that was a plus for you."

"Damn it Dominic I wish that you would believe me."

"How in the world do you expect me to Brian? Everything was a lie."

"Not everything. The first time I met you I felt an attraction."

Dominic wanted to tell Brian the exact same thing but at that moment he was too hurt and didn't want to let his guard down. "Yeah right."

'Dominic I'm telling you the truth…"

'SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Because everything you say is just a lie. Let me tell you something though. I loved you more than any man I'd ever been with. I wanted to spend my whole life with you. You remember after Race Wars I told you not to leave, to wait for me, I had something to tell you."

"Yes I do."

"Well before you ruined everything I was going to ask you to marry me."

Brian didn't say anything. He was shocked by Dominic's admission. He was so surprised that after knowing each other for only a few months Dominic had planned to propose to him.

"That's how much I loved you back then. I was ready to settle down. Stay out of my way while you're here." Dominic pushed the emergency button and the elevator started going again.

Brian was trying to come up with something to say to Dominic before he reached his floor. He needed to try his best to prove to Dominic that he had loved him with all his heart.

All of a sudden the elevator stopped between floors.

"What the fuck," Dominic said angrily. He tried the buttons but nothing worked.

'Good going Dom," Brian said sarcastically.

"You're blaming this on me?"

"Better than me being blamed this time. If you hadn't pushed the emergency button in the first place this wouldn't have happened."

"This is not my fault."

"Nothing ever is."

"Better watch your mouth O'Connor."

Brian made the mistake of getting into Dominic's face. "And if I don't, what are you going to do?"

Brian hadn't seen it coming. One minute he was standing, the next Dominic's fist was hitting him in the jaw and he was on the floor.

"That," Dominic said

Brian stood up and hit Dominic back. He figured two could play this game, and pushed Dominic back against the wall of the elevator. He was stunned for only a minute, then he growled and went after Brian.

Both men were shoving, pushing and hitting each other in the elevator. At one point they were holding the other by the collar. They were breathing heavily. Brian leaned in and kissed Dominic passionately. Dominic released Brian shoved him away. Brian fell back against the wall, holding onto the rail.

Dominic then stalked over to Brian, grabbed him and kissed him. Brian wrapped his arms around Dominic and opened his mouth. Dominic's tongue slipped in and caressed Brian' hands were all over the other's body. Brian had a leg wrapped around Dominic while Dominic squeezed Brian's butt. Brian moaned into Dominic's mouth.

Finally the elevator started up again. Brian and Dominic didn't realize it until the doors opened. They let go of each other and just stared. Brian walked out of the elevator not looking back.

When the doors closed Dominic punched the wall wondering what on earth had just happened.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

** I am very sorry for the long delay. I cant believe the last update was in April of last year. I have been going through a lot of stuff and lost the will to write. This week while waiting for my shift to start at one of my jobs I sat down and wrote this chapter. Hopefully the coming week I can write another one.**

**I would love to think everyone who has followed this story and been patient with the delay. I hope in the coming future I don't take for ever to write again.**

**Take care Lizzie J**

A few days later Brian stood on the balcony of his hotel room looking down at the parking lot. It was becoming more vacant by the moment as cars headed to Race Wars.

Brian had a bruise on his chin from the heated argument with Dom in the elevator. He'd told Reggie he hadn't watched where he was going and fell down some stairs. Reggie should have been concerned about Brian, but he was more worried about the bruise still showing on Brian's face on their wedding day.

Brian had noticed earlier in the morning that a certain car was gone. He knew that Dom probably had everyone wake up early for test drives and a good breakfast. He wished he were going too, but that was his past and he had to think about the future now.

Brian was startled by the sound of a door slamming. "Brian, could you come in here," he heard Reggie say sternly.

"Now what," Brian mumbled.

As he entered the room he saw Reggie pacing. He stopped when he noticed Brian.

"Guess who I had a nice chat with downstairs?" Reggie asked Brian.

Brian controlled his emotions, wondering if Dom had decided to tell Reggie about their past.

Before he could speak Reggie rambled on as if he'd never asked Brian the question. "I was downstairs going over wedding plans and ran into that greasemonkey Jeff."

It took a second for Brian to realize who Reggie was talking about. "You mean Jesse."

"What ever. He was drunk."

Brian tried his best not to smile. When Jesse was nervous about a race he'd drink too much. He could imagine that Dom was having a fit, making Leon sober Jesse up before the races started.

"So this Jesse person was congratulating me on my wedding and then he told me about your hot passionate romance with the Dom guy. By the way, Jesse was the one who said hot passionate romance." Reggie spat the last three words with a hint of venom.

Brian sighed. The past sure had a way of rearing its ugly head.

"I thought you said there had been nothing between you guys?"

Brian sat at the end of the bed, "No, Jesse told you the truth. I used to be with Dom."

"You told me you only hung with those guys due to an investigation."

"I did, but in the midst of it, Dom and I hooked up. Our relationship ended when he found out that I was undercover."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes I did."

"So after all these years are you still in love with him?"

Brian didnt know how to answer that question after seeing Dom this week and the incident in the elevator.

"No. I love you and I want to marry you".

"The thing is I dont know if I can marry a man who keeps secrets and lies." Reggie then stalked out..

Brian covered his eyes with his hands. He was hating how nothing was going right.

Brian felt one of his spells coming on an he stuggled to breathe. Brian rushed over to the balcony. Gripping the railing, he closed his eyes for a moment and let the calm breeze relax him

When he opened them he saw more cars leaving the hotel. "Screw the past" Brian said out loud and stormed out of the room


End file.
